Pretty Ugly
by LorettaCat1168
Summary: When a queen is shunned by her humans, horribly injured and has a horrible attitude is there anyone that can help her. She ends up in the junkyard and slowly becomes the queen she always wanted to be. (Sorry, I'm horrible at summarys)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a new story I suddenly got the idea for. So please enjoy and comment. Let me know if you have any concerns ect.**_

_**loreta out xx**_

It was hot... Too hot. The sun was beating down on England. The jellicle cats couldn't lounge about though. They had too much to worry about. Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger had gone on a patrol In the streets and estates near the junkyard, leaving Alonzo, Mistofelees and Coricopat guarding the junkyard. The two thirsty and tiered cats took a break under a bush in a large houses garden. The back door was suddenly slammed open, making Munk and Tugger jump. A younger woman was shoved out the back door.

"How could you lose her!" An older women shouted at the younger one. Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger watched the row in their cat forms from under the bush. The older woman was shouting from the conservatory while the younger woman frantically searched the garden.

"I don't think she's inside the house mum..." The younger one said, coming to a halt in her search. She stood up holding a ripped off, pink, diamanté studded collar. Munk and Tugger looked at each other and then back to the two woman. The older one ran outside to the younger one and grabbed the collar.

"No!" She screamed "how could you have let her get outside!? She's a rare purebred Neybelun all the way from the USA! A pristine show cat!" The older woman dragged her daughter inside, still shouting and screaming.

"A show kitty..." Tugger smirked. He received a sharp smack on the head by his brother. "What!? The only purebred queen in the yard is Cassandra and she's with Alonzo!" Munk shook his head.

"We need to find her" Munk said.

"That's what I have been meaning!"

"Not for you to stare at Tugger! She's a show cat so she is never outside, she has escaped and Macavity has been spotted here twice in the last 11 hours" Tugger was silent the problem becoming apparent.

"Well let's get a move on!" Tugger shouted.

Coricopat and Mistofelees sat on the tyre watching the daily goings on in the junkyard. Alonzo returned to the tyre. "Swap time!" Alonzo said. The two toms on the tyre stood up.

"See anything suspicious?" Coricopat asked.

"Nope nothing" Alonzo replied.

"Oh well that makes our job easier!" Mistoffelees smiled.

"Good point Misto" Alonzo chuckled. Misto and Cori left Alonzo at the tyre and began their walk around the junkyard perimeter. They had barley started when something caught Misto's eye. He placed his arm in front of his fellow tom. Cori couldn't tell what was wrong. Being in his jellicle form as usual he felt like he should be able to see what his shorter friend could. That's when he heard something. A small rustle penetrating the silence in the unoccupied area of the junkyard.

"There" whispered Misto pointing to something coming out from behind a junk pile. The sun shone down on the item making it shine.

"Is that a tail?" Cori whispered. Misto tilted his head and then nodded. The tail was very very long. It was covered in long, shiny blue fur. Not blue blue, blue like cat breeder blue. It was silky and shimmered in the light. This wasn't the tail of a stray, it was very well groomed. Misto pounced onto the tail, hissing and growling. The owner of the tail stood up. She hissed and glared at Misto. Cori couldn't help but gasp. The queens fur was the same stunning colour all over her body, the length only slightly shorter. She had long legs, a long tail, broad shoulders and vivid green eyes.

"What's your problem!?" She growled at Misto, bearing her sharp white teeth. Misto backed up slightly.

"Ermm I'm sorry" he finally said.

"So you should be!" She said. She flicked her tail and smoothed down her body and head fur which had been puffed up in anger.

"Who are you?" Questioned Cori, finally speaking.

"Why would that concern you?" The queen scowled.

"Because you are on our tribes territory, come with me please. Misto go and find Munk please, we will be at the tyre" Cori said, Misto nodded and ran off. Cori began walking but then noticed the queen wasn't following. She stood in the path with her arms crossed and an unpleased look all over her face. "Come on" the brown tom said. She shook her head. He walked up to her and picked her up bridal style. He then threw her over his shoulder. And began to walk to the tyre. Although he didn't look it, with his lean body, Cori was pretty strong. The queen thrashed about and struggled, growling and hissing.

"I'll scratch you! I'll bite you!" She hissed and threatened. Cori shook his head.

"No you won't" he said calmly. She was about to say something when he said "you are making quite a scene" the queen lifted her head to look about as best as she could manage. The quiet of the clearing had been shattered by the screaming, growling and hissing of the mystery queen. All of the other cats gathered in the clearing, watching the struggling queen go limp at the sight of everyone.

"I'm Amira" the queen said quietly. Cori smiled and nodded.

"I'm Coricopat" he said. When they reached the tyre Munkustrap, Tugger and Misto were already there. Tugger smirked at Coricopat. He found the image of Coricopat carrying the queen in such a manner quite strange and amusing. Munkustrap was quite relived that the queen was safe. He would help whoever she trusted most escort her home to her owners. Cori reached the tyre and placed the queen down infront of the other toms. Misto quietly cleared the other Jellicles from the clearing.

"I'm Munkustrap and this is my Brother Tugger, that tux tom over there is Misto. What's your name?"

"My name doesn't concern you" Amira said. Cori nudged her and gave her a warning glare. She let out and exasperated sigh "I'm Amira" she said reluctantly.

"Right well, we will take you home Amira" Munkustrap said, her snappy attitude reminding him of Bombalurina when she first came to the junkyard.

"What!?" Amira said.

"We are taking you home where y-"

"No!" Amira cut Munk off "I'm not going back, I don't want to be there, I want to be outside"

"It's dangerous" Munk tried to reason with the queen.

"I can take care of myself!" She growled "I'm not a kit!"

"You are a house cat though and not only that you are a show cat"

"I'm not going!" Amira growls. She looks about and then runs. She had never seen so much stuff in her life and she didn't want to go back to being trapped in a house. She was running in the direction of the neighbouring scrapyard. She turned into her cat form to get under the gate and kept running in this form. She suddenly stopped in the middle of the scrapyard for a breather.

"Hey kitty kitty, are you lost?" An unknown voice called out, shapes moving in the shadows. Four dogs emerged from the shadows, they were definitely strays. The were all the size of Labradors. They circled Amira licking their lips and grinning. "Us strays get very bored, you will provide some good entertainment" the black dog barked. There was a black dog, a golden dog, a white dog and a brown dog. The brown dog lunged forward and grabbed Amira in his jaws and shook her widely. She hissed and screamed, trying to claw at the dog. The white dog came towards her and she lashed out. She managed to get the dog in the eye. It growled and stumbled back. The brown dog dropped her and ran over to the white dog. Amira was then batted about by large golden paws. She winced, the pain unbearable. She managed to reach around and bite the dogs ankle. The golden dog then batted her over to the large black dog. He growled bearing his teeth at her. He bit down and ripped off the top of her left ear. She screamed in pain. "Shut up!" He growled. He then struck her with his large black Paw. She felt his nails cut into her from just above her eyebrow to just below her cheekbone. She couldn't hold on any longer and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey again! Here is the second chapter. I'm glad people are enjoying this story as I like writting it! Remember review and enjoy. _**

_**Loretta out xx**_

Cori, Munk, Tugger and Alonzo raced after the queen. It had taken a second for the four toms to realise what was happening. "No no no!" Cori said as the queen went under the fence into the scrapyard. People went into the scrapyard lots so they decided to change into their cat forms.

"There are pollicles all over the place in there" Tugger said frantically.

"Should we go after her?" Alonzo asked.

"If we don't she will be killed, so it's up to you but I'm going" Cori said before he took off in the direction Amira had ran in. Tugger followed soon after. Munk looked at Alonzo waiting for his desicion. Alonzo didn't want any of the toms killed because of a queen they didn't know, didn't trust and had a horrible attitude. His mind was quickly changed however when he heard the queen yowl in pain. When the four toms reached the place of the attack a white dog was holding a limp object in his jaws. It was Amira, she was covered in blood and wasn't moving at all. Blood fell from her body in a constant rhythm onto the floor, this rythm was disturbed by the white dog shaking its head, causing Amira's body to shake violently. Those weren't the guard dogs Alonzo knew... He took a stick and began banging it off of the metal car hood beside him. This caused the dogs to start barking wildly and drop Amira. Out of nowhere two large Alsatians tackled the intruding dogs.

"Grab Amira and let's go" Alonzo said. Tugger ran forward grabbing Amira in his mouth by her scruff. The guard dogs looked at him but ignored him and continued the attack. When Tugger made it back to the fence Alonzo and Coricopat where holding it up for him, Munk had ran ahead to get Jenny and Jelly. As soon as they where through the fence, Tugger, Cori and Alonzo changed back into their Jellicle forms. Cori contacted Misto through his mind and the small tom forced Amira into her Jellicle form with magic. Munk met them halfway to Jenny's.

"Jenny and Jelly said to try her owners first" he shouted. Tugger turned towards the gate and transformed again, Misto changed Amira back as well. Alonzo, Cori and Tugger headed towards Amira's house.

"Misto!" Munk shouted catching the toms attention. "We need to help Jenny and Jelly set up in case..."

"Would they do that?" Misto asked.

"I don't know Misto. She was a show cat" Munk said. Misto was shocked, humans weren't that bad were they?

When the toms reached Amira's house they placed her on the door step. They hid under one of the bushes and started meowing loudly. Eventually an old woman opened the door she looked at Amira and screamed. The younger woman came to the door and her eyes widened.

"Mum it's Misty we need to get her to the vet!" The younger woman said.

"No, get back! Look at her, she is hideous! I am not keeping her" the older woman grabbed Amira by the scruff ready to throw her onto the road. Tugger, Alonzo and Coricopat watched in horror. Tugger suddenly jumped out of the bushes hissing at the woman. The woman gasped and glared at the main coon.

"Mum put her down!" The younger woman yelled. The mum did as she was asked and placed her on the door step. Tugger ran up and grabbed Amira by the scruff and took off. Alonzo and Coricopat also appeared out of the bush and hissed at the mum. The growled and puffed up their fur before running after Tugger.

Tugger couldn't believe it. They were going to chuck her onto the road, pretend she had got run over and just leave her there to die! He growled and ran faster, that human was a witch! She said Amira was hideous... Tugger looked at the broken queen in his jaw. She wasn't hideous in the slightest! He eventually made it to the clearing turning into his Jellicle form once more. He ran into Jenny's putting Amira onto her sick table.

"Help her!" He gasped trying to recover his breathing.

"Misto dear could you.." Jenny asked, Misto changed Amira into her jellicle form, this made finding and dealing with the injuries easier.

"oh my everlasting cat!" Jelly said, the extent of the queen injuries becoming apparent. "Everybody out!" The queen shouted. Once everyone had exited the queens shut the door. Amira had several bite marks and bruising but they were easily healed. It was her face that had the most damage. Her left ear had a quarter of it missing at the top, the medical queens quickly bandaged the ear. She had three deep cuts from just above her eyebrow to just below her cheek bone at the edge of her left eye. Two of the claws had gone over her eye and the third was just beside her eye. The fur around the injury came away easily and Jenny and Jelly suspected it wouldn't grow back. Miraculously her eye could open and she didn't appear as though she had lost sight in it. The vivid green in her left eye however had been replaced by a bright yellow.

"Should we get Misto?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, he will be able to make it heal by scaring and still keep her sight, if we bandage it there is a risk her eye won't be able to open when we remove the bandage." Jelly replied, Jenny nodded and went outside to get Misto. Jelly covered Amira's face with a cloth.

"Can you heal those" Jenny said pointing to Amira's smaller body wounds. Misto nodded and healed the wounds in seconds.

"What about this?" Jelly asked removing the cloth. Misto's eyes widened.

"It will scar, I can't make it disappear" Misto panicked.

"That's fine, it means she will keep her sight" Jenny said. Misto nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. He wasn't lying it did scar but Jenny and Jelly could still open Amira's eye.

"Should I tell Tugger?" Misto asked. Jenny shook her head.

"We will shout on you when she wakes up and has seen her eye" Jenny said. Misto nodded and left, reluctantly.

Tugger ran up to him as soon as he got out. "How is she, is she awake?" He asked.

"She is fine but she is still asleep"

"When will she wake up?"

"I don't know, we will be called when she wakes"

"How is her..." Tugger made a thinking look "face"

"It's fine!" Misto glared, he wasn't going to let Tugger judge Amira because of her injury, by the looks of things nether was Coricopat. He shot a look at Tugger when he had asked.

"What does it matter how her face looks?" Coricopat growled. Tugger put his hands up in defence.

"No I didn't mean.."

"What did you mean then Tugger" Alonzo spat in anger at the tom.

"I meant if her sight would be affected or if her wounds would heal" he said, the three angry toms didn't say another word but held their steely glares. Tugger turned and walked away feeling the toms still burning holes into the back of his head as he walked off.

Amira slowly woke up stretching her limbs. She winced and tried to sit up. "Take it easy" Jelly said realising the queen had woken up. Amira blinked looking at her surroundings "I'm Jellylorum and this is Jennyanydots" the queen said introducing herself.

"Where am I?" Amira asked.

"You are in my den, we were healing your dog wounds" Jenny said.

"Oh thank gosh they are all healed, can I see?"

"Well I don't know if..."

"It will be fine Jeeze I just want to see" Amira said interrupting Jelly. She pushed passed the two older queens towards a full length mirror. She looked down at her body before she reached the mirror. She smiled at what she saw. Not a scratch. Then she looked up at the mirror. At her face. She let out a loud scream of horror.


End file.
